


「Free x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite Free characters~





	1. Breathtaking | Haruka Nanase x Reader

    It was your first day attending Iwatobi High School as a late transfer student. The school year was already nearly over so you didn’t see the point of going out of your way for a last-ditch effort to make a friend. You just went through your first day not saying much, just trying to blend in with the crowd.

      
    After school ended, you walked around the courtyard to get a better view of the school that you’d be spending your remaining high school time at. You would’ve hoped that it would somehow be special, but soon realized it was just like every other high school in the area. So much for that thought.

      
    Finally when you planned on going back home, you stumbled across something that was definitely to your liking. A pool. You had no idea that Iwatobi even had a pool, it wasn’t advertised unlike the other activities the school had. You slowly walked up to the pool, looking around for any sign of another person. There was no one around, no one else enjoying the water like you always loved to. You would’ve thought that the pool was abandoned if it wasn’t for how great of shape it was in.

      
    It had been so long since you stepped foot into a pool and your body was aching to jump in. No one was around- everyone had probably gone home by then. You could probably manage to relax in the water for just a few minutes before leaving.

      
   Giving in to your craving, you stripped down to your underwear and hopped in the pool, letting yourself sink to the bottom. You always loved to sit at the bottom of the pool and just think there, not having to worry about other people. The water was always your escape.

      
    You were only submerged for a few seconds when you saw a dark haired boy standing on one of the diving boards just before he dived in and started swimming. He seemed so transfixed on his swimming that he failed to notice you just a few feet next to him, staring at him with a mix of curiosity and fear. He may not notice you now but it wouldn’t be long until you would have to come back up for air. You prayed that once he finished his lap that he would leave, but once he finished he laid on his back and started to float. No longer able to hold your breath, you broke through the surface and gasped for air, too out of breath to be embarrassed by the shocked stare he was giving you.

      
    “What are you doing here?” he asked incredulously, obviously not expecting someone else to be in the pool.

      
    “I thought no one used it so I hopped in,” you muttered, extremely embarrassed by the situation you were now in. “I’ll just go now.”

      
    “Wait,” he said as you turned your back to him. “You can stay if you want to.”

      
    “If you haven’t noticed already, I’m not exactly wearing a bathing suit,” you replied, a bright red blush broken across your face.

      
    He turned away as a slight blush of his own spread across his cheeks. Swimming towards the edge of the pool, he pulled himself out a grabbed a towel. You couldn’t help but stare at his body. It was just so…. Perfect. He was nearly as breathtaking as the water itself. His eyes locked with yours and if it was even possible, your blush grew even brighter. He placed the towel down at the edge of the pool closest to you for you to use when you got out.

      
    “Are you going to turn around or what?” you asked, not wanting to get out with him staring so intensely at you.

      
    “Oh. Right,” he replied as he turned his back to you, allowing you to pull yourself out of the pool and cover yourself with the towel he left for you.

      
    “You can turn around now.”

      
    As he did so, your blush soon returned. Even with the towel covering you, you still felt exposed. You wanted nothing more than to put on your own clothes again, but you couldn’t until you dried off.

      
    “So…. What’s your name?” you asked, trying to break the tension that was thick in the air.

      
    “Haru,” he replied softly, not venturing to ask your name.

      
    “Haru…. That’s cool. I’m (Y/N).” He nodded in response. The silence was killing you so you continued speaking. “Why were you here in the first place?”

      
    “I like swimming, it’s where I can be free,” he replied and you could tell he had a strong passion for it like no other.

      
    “I don’t like swimming as much as the water itself. I just love being able to sink to the bottom of the pool and just think. All the stress from the world is gone; it’s just me and the water.”

      
    His intense gaze that was almost unsettling suddenly softened as if he approved- no, as if he actually  _liked_  your reasoning. He enjoyed swimming while you enjoyed sitting in the water. Two different things that were both brought together by one thing you both loved; water.

      
    “If you want, we could just float in the water tomorrow after school. If you decide to bring a bathing suit, that is,” he offered. From what you could already tell from him, he was very anti-social so this was probably an offer that wasn’t given to many people, especially not total strangers like yourself.

      
    “I’ll see about it,” you replied with a smile, knowing full well that you would take him up on his offer. Turning away from him, you walked over to where you left you clothes and picked them up, ready to get changed and go home. “You mind turning around again?”

 

      
    It wasn’t long before you were dressed and back home. Even then, Haru never left your mind. You finally met someone who felt just like you did about water even though he was a swimmer. Every other swimmer you knew only did it for competition, their only goal was winning. You didn’t think Haru was like that, he seemed to do it purely just because he loves it.

      
    The next day, school seemed even longer than the previous day, each class feeling like hours had gone by. Finally, when school ended, you rushed out of the building to get to the pool where Haru was already floating across the crystal blue surface of the water. The corners of his lips tilted into a small smile when he saw you appear, almost immediately fading once he closed his eyes. He was absorbed in the water like you always loved to do so much.

      
    You stripped out of your clothes, this time having the comfort of a bathing suit on underneath them instead of underwear. You jumped into the pool and smiled slightly when you managed to spray Haru with water even though it didn’t affect him much at all. You laid back and floated next to him, closing your eyes like he did and just letting the water take you wherever it wanted.

      
    Even though words were not exchanged, you could tell he enjoyed your company as much as you enjoyed his. He wouldn’t have invited you here with him if he didn’t. You couldn’t help but find yourself attracted to the boy floating next to you. Everything about him was stunning, not to mention how he shared the same love for water that you had. Your only fear was that he didn’t reciprocate those feelings you had for him, that he only enjoyed your company and nothing more. There was only one way to see.

      
    You turned over from your position in the water and started treading it a few seconds before going under, not completely sinking the bottom like you usually do. It took Haru a few seconds but he soon realized you were no longer on the surface with him and dived down after you, curious as to what happened.

      
    You stared into his beautiful, aqua blue eyes as he stared into your (E/C) ones. He twirled a strand of your (H/C) hair with his finger, looking as transfixed with it as he does when swimming. Before he could do anything else, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him while still underwater. He froze, obviously not expecting that action from you. You stopped, afraid that you messed up, that he really didn’t see you like that. Before you could pull away, he suddenly pulled you closer to him and kissed you passionately, taking away the last of air either of you had left. It was truly a breathtaking kiss. You both swam back to the surface, gasping for the air the two of you so desperately needed.

      
    You stared up at Haru again, transfixed with his gorgeous eyes. The events that just occurred replayed in your mind over and over again causing the biggest smile to spread across your face. Before long, Haru smiled too. It wasn’t one of the small smiles he usually makes either. For the first time, it was a genuinely happy smile.


	2. Childhood Memories | Rin Matsuoka x Reader

    After years had passed since he disappeared from your life, the thought of him never ceased from your mind. Every day, you clung desperately onto the memories of him; the conversations you had, the arguments you had, and even just the peaceful times when you watched him swim for hours upon end. Those by far were your favorite memories.

      
    Even at the young age you were at when all those memories were taking place, you knew how strong your feelings were for the aspiring national swimmer, Rin Matsuoka. He moved from Japan all the way to where you were in Australia just to further his skills in swimming. To make his lifelong dream come true.

      
    You and your family lived in the house next to one where Rin was staying at allowing the two of you to hang out during the rare times when he wasn’t practicing. The mere thought of him feeling miserable worried you, you wanted nothing more than to see him happy. To see the old Rin that you only knew through stories and pictures. After all of your attempts at making him happy, it finally seemed to work. He smiled and laughed much more around you; he genuinely seemed happy. You were even happier just to be even closer to him.

      
    At that point, you couldn’t deny the strong feelings you grew to have for that boy, you felt as if he was the missing part of you. Before you ever got the nerve to act on your feelings, he announced that he was moving back to Japan and leaving Australia. Leaving you. You kept your mouth shut after that news, knowing that even in the off chance that he reciprocated your feelings, he would still be moving back to Japan so you never told him of your true feelings for him, hoping to spare the heartbreak that was inevitable no matter what you did.

      
    You thought that you would eventually move on from him, Rin Matsuoka becoming nothing more than a nice childhood memory. Yet you still found yourself thinking about him nearly on a daily basis. His memory refused to let you move on that easily.

      
    You sat on one of the many park benches as all these thoughts flooded through your head, watching the various people walk around you, completely ignoring your existence. So many different people were crowded in that park; kids running by, adults cutting through to get back home from work, and then the tourists who stood around taking pictures of everything they could lay their eyes on. One specific guy caught your attention with his long, red hair and familiar face. He looked just like- no, it couldn’t possibly be him. It was impossible, he was still back in Japan. But you weren’t about to take the chance.

      
    The thought of embarrassment if you were in fact wrong never crossed your mind as you ran up to the guy. Even though you knew not to get your hopes up, all you could think about was how happy you would be if it actually was the guy you loved so dearly. You grabbed the guy’s arm, causing him to turn around with a look of shock mixed with anger written all over his face. He really did look so much like Rin…. You just had to be completely sure.

      
    “Show me your teeth,” you demanded, knowing it would be a sure way to tell if it really was him.

      
    “Why the hell-”

      
    “Please, just show me them,” you pleaded, already losing whatever hope you had left that it was him. The guy sighed and smiled, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth. With a gasp, you threw your arms around him and hugged him tight. “It really is you, Rin!”

      
    “(Y-Y/N)...?” Rin asked, his voice filled with shock.

      
    “Why are you back here? Will you be leaving again? And…. Why don’t you write me anymore….?” you pulled away from him, only then remembering how long it had been since you last received a letter from him.

      
    “I’ve been back here for a few days now just to visit and I’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. As for the letters…. Some things have been going on.”

      
    Your heart sank in your chest. He’d been back for a few days and during that whole time he never once tried finding you…? Before you could even touch upon the topic, he beat you to it.

      
    “Look, can we talk about this somewhere else?” he asked, looking around the park. The place was still filled with people even though it would be dark soon. You didn’t want to have your heartfelt reunion with Rin in a place this public so you nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to you and Rin’s old childhood spot on the beach.

      
    During the walk there, neither of you said a word despite how badly you wanted to speak with him. The beach wasn’t nearly as crowded as the park was at that time of night, but a few people were still around. Rin looked almost pained to be back on that beach where the two of you spent so much time together as children. As the two of you reached the giant rock where the two of you used to sit on, he hesitated to go near it. It was only after you climbed up and waved at him to get up as well was when he did so, his pained expression never fading.

      
    “So…. Why didn’t you ever try to find me?” you asked, slightly worried by the answer you would receive. Rin sighed, clearly not wanting to answer the question but knowing that he had to.

      
    “It’s been a few years since we last spoke and…. I just wanted you to move on. To completely forget about my existence,” he replied, looking out at the ocean.

      
    “B-but why?” you asked utterly shocked.

      
    “Because I’ve been trying to erase all these memories from my head,” he admitted with a sigh. “When I first came to Australia, it was meant for me to practice swimming, nothing more. I wasn’t supposed to make any friends. When I moved back to Japan, I had to clear my head of everything to focus on my swimming and that included you. I couldn’t worry about the guilt of leaving you, it was too much of a distraction.”

      
    You stared at him with wide eyes, doing your best to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Your mind raced, thinking of any possible solution to this.

      
    “But…. I’ll be out of high school soon, I can move back to Japan with you,” you told him, hoping it would solve everything.

      
    “For what? I’ll be off swimming even more than I used to, do you really think it’ll be just like it was when we were kids?”

      
    “I don’t know, but-”

      
    “It won’t be. Don’t waste your time with this, you need to move on.”

      
    “I can’t just move on!” you shouted, finally letting your tears pour out. “There hasn’t been one day where you haven’t been on my mind-”

      
    He slammed his fist down onto the rock, startling you. “Dammit, (Y/N). Just stop.”

      
    “I’m not going to stop, you know why? I’ve loved you since we were kids and after years of you being away from me and never speaking to me, you finally come back just to tell me all this-”

      
    Before you could finish screaming at him, his hand cupped your face and pulled you closer to him, kissing you roughly. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, his face looking even more pained than it was before. He hopped off the rock before you could snap out of your shock.

      
    “If you can’t do it for yourself, then move on for me,” you heard him say angrily before walking away.

      
    You sat there frozen as you watched him walk down the beach, eventually leaving your line of sight. You couldn’t help but cry as you realized that he left you for a second time; this time being for good.


	3. Presents | Haruka Nanase x Reader {Drabble}

    “Happy birthday!” you and the four guys standing next to you shouted as your boyfriend of six months and counting, Haru, walked through the door to his home. Even on a day as special as his birthday, he had nothing planned to do so you and his friends wanted to make this birthday a memorable one for him. Putting Nagisa and Rei in charge of food, you, Makoto, and Rin decorated Haru’s home the best you could.

      
    None of you were expecting an overly happy reaction from Haru, you guys were barely expecting a reaction at all. Not that any of you minded, you did it for the sole purpose of making his birthday fun for him. What surprised you and the others were the look of shock and soon after the smile that spread across Haru’s face when he realized what the five closest people in his life did for him.

      
    All of you sat in a circle on the floor and watched excitedly as Haru opened the gifts that everyone got for him.

      
    “Here, Haruka,” Makoto said with a smile as he handed his finely wrapped present over to his friend. Haru carefully unwrapped the present to find a blow-up bathtub dolphin.

      
    The rest of the presents were unwrapped to reveal brand new goggles from Nagisa, a book on swimming from Rei, and a brand new swimsuit (identical to the ones he always wears, of course).

      
    “Here’s the present I know you’ll love the most,” you told Haru as you handed him your own present, eager to see his reaction.

      
    Your present wasn’t nearly as finely wrapped as the others, but for good reason. Haru slowly unwrapped the white paper as the others leaned over, anticipation rising in the air. Once the present was unwrapped, everyone’s shocked reactions were for sure the highlight of the party.

      
    “Are you kidding me?!” the four boys exclaimed as you grinned at Haru’s very pleased smile. It was the one thing you knew he loved the most, the best gift you possibly could’ve given him.

      
    “Mackerel.”


	4. Twisted | Yandere!Makoto Tachibana x Reader

    From the moment he laid eyes on you, he vowed to make you his. Your face, your body and even your smile captivated him, leaving him craving for more. At first, he thought just being around you in college would be enough to satisfy him. But as weeks went by, his craving for you only increased. That was why he finally asked you out, he wanted- no, needed- to spend more time with you. You were so easily fooled by his pretty face and sweet personality that you didn’t even dare to think about how twisted he really could be.

      
    He eventually introduced you to his friends which turned to be his worst mistake. You got along with them all so well, laughing and smiling with them. That was unacceptable, your smile belonged to him now, wasn’t that how it worked? Jealously corrupted his mind even more, he couldn’t have you being happy with other guys. He soon cut ties with his friends, making it so that you were forced to be only with him.

      
    It wasn’t long before he realized that you still hung out with friends of your own. Even if the majority of them were females, they were the reason why you didn’t spend every second of the day with him. You spent so much time with them, so much time that could be better spent with him. You were his now, you were obligated to only spend time with him and no one else. He couldn’t understand how you didn’t realize that by now.

      
    He soon grew tired of your ignorance of the topic and decided that explaining it all to you. Hearing the words that left seemingly innocent Makoto’s mouth made you think it was a joke. After he kept a straight face for a while, you laughed, hoping it would cause him to break his foolish charade. Your laughter of a topic that was so important to him only made him angry. That was the first time you had a glance at his truly twisted side.

      
    You ended the relationship with him right then and there out of fear of him. He wouldn’t have that, though. He didn’t care about a stupid relationship, even without that you were still his. He would make sure of that. He waited a week until he went through with his plan. A week for you without Makoto. A week of false security. A week of feeling like you were actually free.

      
    It wasn’t a coincidence that he came the day that your only roommate was out of town. He waited until you were asleep for him to strike. All you remember was his hand being pressed tightly against your mouth and a strange smell before you fell into a deep slumber.

      
    When you awoke, your head felt funny due to the drug that was still in your system. It took you a few moments for you to realize that your wrists were bound tightly to a bed that was not your own. Before you could even make any attempts to free yourself, Makoto walked through the door, looking at you like a child looks at a puppy. He truly believed you belonged to him.

      
    “W-what do you want?” you choked out between your tears that never seemed to cease. You were absolutely terrified and the smile that plastered Makoto’s face didn’t help the situation.

      
    “You still don’t understand?” he asked, sitting on the bed which you were bound to. He gingerly placed his hand on your face and cupped your cheek, treating you as if you were a fragile doll that he cared for. “This way, we can be together. Now, no one else can get in the way of us. You’re finally mine."


	5. Giving Thanks | Rin Matsuoka x Reader

    “It’s so beautiful!” you exclaimed happily as you ran ahead of Rin to get a better view. You had only been in Australia for an hour, but it only took a few minutes for you to fall in love with it.

      
    Running to the center of the park, you hopped on the giant fountain and stood on top with your head tilted back, appreciating the warmth the sun covered you in even this far into the fall season. Slight winds caused from being so near the ocean made their way towards you, blowing your (H/L), (H/C) hair and clothes back, making you feel like you were in that beautiful ocean right then.

      
    “I knew you’d like it here,” Rin said with a smile as he watched you enjoying yourself up on the fountain. You opened your eyes to look at the man you loved so much and couldn’t help but smile back. You hopped off the fountain and wrapped your arms around him.

      
    “Thank you so much for bringing me here,” you whispered, so unbelievably happy.

      
    “Come on, (Y/N). We don’t want to be late,” he said as he intertwined his fingers with yours and led you out of the park and down the streets of Australia.

    

      
    “This is it,” he told you as the two of you looked down at a house. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, looking a little worried. “Are you okay?”

      
    “I’m really excited to meet your homestay family because they’re a part of so many of your memories from here, but I’m just worried they won’t like me….” you admitted, burying your face in Rin’s shoulder.

      
    “Trust me, they’ll love you. You have nothing to worry about,” he reassured you, placing a kiss on your forehead. With a smile, you nodded and allowed Rin to lead you down the walkway towards the door. Rin shot you a reassuring smile before ringing the doorbell.

      
    The door soon opened to reveal a blonde-haired woman wearing an apron. “Ah, Rin! You’re finally here!” she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a hug.

      
    Rin let out a slight chuckle. “Hey, Lori. It’s good to see you again.”

      
    Lori pulled away from Rin and turned towards you, her bright smile never fading. “And you must be (Y/N). Rin’s told us so much about you, it’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

      
    “It’s nice to meet you too, ma’am,” you replied, slowly starting to feel more confident about this.

      
    “There’s no need for formalities here, just call me Lori. Now you two come on inside so we can all get right to dinner.”

      
    You and Rin quickly followed Lori inside the house when a man stepped out of the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

      
    “Russel, Rin and his girlfriend just got here,” Lori told her husband cheerily.

      
    “So you’re the famous (Y/N) that Rin’s been telling us about! Welcome, like for Rin, our home is your home so don’t be afraid to get comfortable here,” Russel told you, just as friendly and kind as his wife.

      
    “Thank you so much,” you replied, your smile slowly starting to grow bigger and bigger.

      
    “Now come on you two,” Lori said. “I’d say it’s about time for dinner.”

    

      
    As you and Rin sat at the table, Russel and Laurie brought out plate after plate of food including a whole roasted turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and much more. You’ve never seen so much food for just four people in your life and it surprised you.

      
    “Why is there so much food if it’s just the four of us?” you asked, confused by such an extravagant meal.

      
    “Why, we’re celebrating Thanksgiving of course!” Russel exclaimed.

      
    “But I thought that was an American tradition,” you replied, looking up at Rin expectantly for answers.

      
    “It is, but it’s a holiday Russel and Lori took an interest to,” he answered, reaching over to grab some food.

          
    “Tell me, (Y/N). Do you know what the purpose of Thanksgiving is?” Lori asked as she sat down, Russel taking a seat right beside her.

      
    “Isn’t it to be thankful for everything you have?”

      
    “Exactly! Now tell me that isn’t a wonderful holiday to celebrate. And besides, it’s also a great excuse to cook and eat a lot of food.”

    You along with everyone else chuckled at that statement and started to dig in on the delicious foods sitting on the table. You couldn’t help but continue to think about Thanksgiving. Like Lori said, it was a great excuse to include more food in the meal, but you liked the idea of the true meaning of it. You rarely ever stopped to be thankful for all the good things in your life, you thought that maybe that would be the night that would change.

    

      
    After dinner was done and all the dishes were put away, Russel and Lori headed upstairs leaving you and Rin alone. He led you into the living room, guiding you over to the couch where he sat next to you. A black dog ran out from one of the rooms and hopped onto the couch as well, making itself comfortable next to you where you patted its head while leaning yours against Rin.

      
    “So what do you think of Russel and Lori?” he asked, his fingers subconsciously playing with your hair.

      
    “I already really like them. They’re so kind, I can see why you always talk about them,” you answered honestly.

      
    “I’m really glad you do,” he said with a soft smile before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

      
    “Hey, Rin?” you hesitantly asked.

      
    “Hmm?”

      
    “What are you thankful for?”

      
    He opened his eyes again and looked down at you with a questionable look. “Where did that come from?”

      
    “Well, it is Thanksgiving and I’ve been thinking about all the things that I’m thankful for. I’m thankful for all my friends and family. I’m thankful that I’m here with you right now, being able to see the past that you try to lock away from others. I’m thankful that you trusted me enough to take me here and see a side of you that almost no one else has seen-”

      
    You cut yourself off as you took a deep breath. You were thankful for so many things that you didn’t even realize until you started spilling them all out. Looking up at Rin, you blushed slightly thinking you had said too much when you saw the look of shock on his face.

      
    You lowered your head to avoid looking at him, suddenly embarrassed by everything you said. His soft finger pushed underneath your chin, causing you to look back up at him.

      
    “Now that I think about it, I realize all the things I am thankful for. I’m thankful for meeting Haru, Sousuke, and the others. I’m thankful for being able to meet and live with Russel and Lori for all the time I was here. I’m thankful for all the swimming I was able to do with my friends in high school and thankful for all the swimming I’m able to do now. All those things I’m grateful for, but they’re far from surpassing the thing I’m most grateful for.”

      
    Before you could ask him about it, he pushes your face towards his and kissed you, his teeth tugging on your bottom lip as he pulled away. It was a short but longing kiss, one that portrayed his emotions at that moment perfectly. He pressed his forehead against yours and smiled before whispering the five words that made your heart skip a beat.

      
    “I’m most thankful for you.”


	6. Perfect Match | Rin Matsuoka x Reader

    Rin Matsuoka and (Y/N), two of the best pro swimmers in [name of college] college. To the other students attending the college? It was the perfect match. Even before the two of you had ever even met each other, there was pressure on you dating him and even now there still was. This relationship brought the college even more popularity because of how well-known you and Rin had become. It seemed as if this relationship was bringing everything with it. Everything except for happiness.

      
    It may have looked like the perfect match. It may have looked like the two of you had such strong feelings for each other. Looks can be deceiving, though.

      
    The day he mumbled the words,  _will you go out with me?_  with a bright red face, you felt happier than you ever did before. Due to always being focussed on swimming, you never had a boyfriend previous to Rin. You couldn’t help but get excited over the fact that someone who enjoyed the same activity just as much as you liked you. It seemed too good to be real. That’s probably exactly why it wasn’t.

      
    It wasn’t long until you discovered his true feelings. He asked you out because of all the positive effects that would occur after doing so. He had no feelings for you whatsoever. In any other situation, you wouldn’t mind that. Dating had never been a priority of yours so why should you care that he was only dating you because others wanted it? But you felt yourself falling harder and harder for the auburn-haired swimmer. His smile, his laugh… They both made you feel so good. Too bad they weren’t things he showed around you.

      
    He was stiff and acted almost formal around you. Almost as if he blamed you for him having to date you. At first, you thought he was always like that until his old friends from high school came to visit. You had to be there for the sake of keeping up the fake romance, but you felt your heart break into two when he showed a completely different side of him to his friends.

      
    BOOM! The blank being fired from the gun that signaled the start of the race had been fired and snapped you out of your thoughts in the process. Looking down from where you sat in the stands, you could see Rin swimming below, already in the lead. You sat back in your chair already knowing that he would come out victorious as usual. Why wouldn’t he? He had the girl he loved most supporting him in the stands.

      
    Averting your gaze from him, you looked over at the people seated in the stands until your eyes landed on her. Long, brown hair, emerald green eyes and a body that would put most girls to shame. On top of that, she was also one of the sweetest and most supportive people you ever met. This was the girl Rin had fallen for instead.

      
    Because of you, he had to date her in secret. When you and the girl first met, you thought she would loathe you for how much trouble this was causing for her. Instead, she understood the situation and was okay with it all as long as she would still be able to spend time with him.

      
    The longer this fake relationship went on, the shittier and shittier you felt.

      
    Before long, the race was over and people were crowding into the main hall to celebrate Rin’s victory. You watched the girl walk outside in wait for Rin before you followed the crowd out to the main hall. Knowing that new’s station cameras were rolling everywhere, you pushed past the crowd until you reached him. He wrapped a stiff arm around you for show as the two of you grinned for everyone there.

      
    To his dismay, the worst possible thing came to be. At first, someone shouted it as a joke but because not one person had ever seen it happen, it wasn’t long before everyone started shouting it as a chant.

      
    “KISS! KISS! KISS!” the crowd chanted repeatedly.

      
    The two of you froze. You knew he wouldn’t kiss you just to please them since his true girlfriend would easily find out about it. But on the other hand, if he didn’t kiss you and tried walking away it would look painfully suspicious. What was more important to him? His girlfriend or his career?

      
    Not giving him the chance to choose between those two very important things, you reacted quickly to the pressure.

      
    “As much as I’d love to kiss him again in front of everyone,” you said as you linked your arm in his. “I’m afraid that I feel like I may be catching a bit of a cold. I wouldn’t want to risk getting him sick since his next competition is so close.”

      
    It wasn’t the best lie, but everyone believed it. The chanting died down and soon after, the majority of the crowd started to disperse outside. It wasn’t until then that you let out a sigh of relief. Finally daring to take a look at Rin, it was obvious as to how stressed he was because of this whole ordeal.

      
    “Hey,” you said.

      
    “Hey,” he replied with a sigh. “Have you seen-”

      
    “She went outside after the race ended,” you told him, a sad smile appearing on your face.

      
    “Thank you, (Y/N). Really, thank you,” he said quickly, squeezing your shoulders gently before rushing outside.

      
    Everyone may have thought this relationship was a match made in heaven but in reality, they couldn’t have been more wrong.


	7. Colors | Rin Matsuoka x Blind!Reader

   Sanitization. It was a smell Rin couldn’t stand. It was the only scent he could determine in the hospital waiting room. Even on a Tuesday morning, the hospital was fairly busy with nearly the whole waiting room filled to the max. He kept the ice pack given to him by a nurse pressed firmly against his sore shoulder he managed to injure during practice.

      
    A trip to the hospital wasn’t how he originally planned to spend his day and he only wished he could attend practice but seeing how slow the admittance to the hospital was going, it wasn’t likely he would be back in time for it.

      
    A soft tapping sound distracted him from his thoughts and caused his eyes to subconsciously start searching for the cause of the noise. It didn’t take him very long for his eyes to lock onto you. There you were, entering the hospital room with your walking stick in hand. No one else in the room seemed to have paid much mind to you aside from him. Without meaning to, he found himself staring at you as you maneuvered around the room easily, looking for an empty seat to sit in.

      
    He had never come across a blind person or if he did, he never noticed them quite like how he noticed you. Even from a few feet away, there was this aura surrounding you that he just couldn’t shake off. It was a brave and perseverance aura, yet timid and soft-spoken. Even with the need of a walking stick, you walked gracefully and with a hint of confidence. You looked around the same age as hi, yet you had obviously been through far more tragedies than him.

      
    Rin was so absorbed in watching you and he hardly even noticed when you approached where he sat. The words you spoke next caught him even more off guard.

      
    “Can I sit here?” you asked him.

      
    “What?” he questioned after realizing the words you spoke barely got through to him.

      
    You tapped your walking stick right beside his feet, directly in front of the open seat beside him. “No one’s sitting there, right? Do you mind if I sit?”

      
    “Go right ahead.”

      
    His whole body tensed up after you took a seat next to him, and he couldn’t exactly tell why. You didn’t necessarily make him feel nervous - there was just something about you that made you different from everyone else he met. It wasn’t such a bad thing either.

      
    Silence hung in the air and despite how badly he wanted to say something, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Making conversation with a complete stranger wasn’t something he did often, yet he so badly wanted to do so now. In the end, it was you who spoke first.

      
    “You don’t sound ill. Are you here for someone else?” you inquired. He almost didn’t realize you were talking to him; you kept your head facing straightforward as you spoke.

      
    “Oh, um, no. I hurt my arm during practice,” he replied. “What about you? Why are you here?”

      
    Rin knew exactly why you were there, or at least he had a pretty good idea as to why. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but at the same time not say anything that could possibly offend you. For the first time since you sat down, you turned your head to face him and pulled down your sunglasses to reveal your cloudy orbs.

      
    “Why do you think I’m here? You can say the word, it’s not going to offend me.”

      
    “How long have you been… you know… blind?”

      
    “I’ve had poor eyesight since I was born,” you told him, sounding as if this was a story you recalled to people quite often. “It wasn’t until a couple of years ago, though, that I went completely blind. Now I visit the hospital once a week to get tested and prepare for a cataract surgery that I can hopefully get one day.”

      
    Rin didn’t know what to say. An ‘I’m sorry’ was the usual go-to for most people, but he could only imagine how tiring those two words could be to hear after being told them countless times. He understood that you weren’t seeking pity and he wouldn’t force it on you.

      
    “But it’s okay,” you said quickly, realizing his sudden struggle to find the right words to say. “If I can get the surgery, that’s great. If not, I’m fine. I can still do everything I used to be able to, just with a little added effort.”

      
    You flashed him a smile and all the air left his chest. That was a kind of strength he’d never seen anyone have before, not even himself. Even if you were feigning it, to show such a bright smile even under such a horrible situation was a whole new strength on its own.

      
    “I-”

      
    “Matsuoka Rin?” a nurse called, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. His heart sank after realizing that this conversation would have to be cut short now that it was finally his turn.

      
    “Matsuoka Rin,” you said, testing the words on your tongue. “I’ll be sure to remember that. I’m [name].”

      
    “I’ll be seeing you around, [name]. Wait, shit, I’m so sorry-”

      
    Your giggle cut off his apology. “There’s no need to stress over it, Rin.”

 

* * *

 

    He visited the hospital every week in hopes of seeing you. Some days he did and others he didn’t. Whenever he didn’t, he couldn’t help but worry about you and that worry never ceased until he saw you the next week. For months, visiting the hospital would be his weekly routine. No matter how much he talked to you, he never found himself getting bored of the conversations he had with you. In fact, each conversation drew him closer and closer to you.

      
    Nearly six months had passed when the doctors said you were finally ready to go through with the cataract surgery and he stayed with you that whole morning before the surgery took place. He sat on a chair beside your hospital bed and gripped your hand tightly. You would be lying if you claimed you weren’t the slightest bit worried about the impending surgery, but he seemed to be far more nervous than you. Every single possible thing that could go wrong played over in his head and he couldn’t shake the feeling of fear away.

      
    “I’ll be fine, Rin,” you told him, cupping his cheek with your hand. “In just a few hours, I’ll be back out here and viewing the world in colors once again.”

      
    He couldn’t help but smile at your positive attitude. Here you were, the one who should be scared the most, comforting him. It was so utterly backward, but he wasn’t surprised at all by it.

      
    “I’ll bring a huge bouquet of flowers when you get out of surgery so they’ll be the first things you see,” he promised, wanting to make this day special for you.

      
    “No. I want the first thing I see to be you.”

      
    He ran his fingers through your [hair color] locks and smiled. “Alright.”

      
    Time passed slowly that day. All Rin could do was worry about your well-being. The success rate of the surgery was low and even though you and him both knew that he still feared how you would handle it if you woke up still unable to see. You would do your best to put on a brave face for his sake, but he knew you’d be devastated. The both of you would be.

      
    After several hours of nonstop worrying, the doctor finally came out to the waiting room and called Rin inside. He gulped nervously when he saw you laying in the hospital bed with the bandages covering your eyes. A smile appeared on your face when you heard him enter the room.

          
    “I want you to remove the bandages, Rin,” you told him. The excitement was evident in your voice. Pushing his fear aside, he knew it was his turn to put on a brave face for you.

      
    He sat on the bed beside you and turned your head to directly face him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh in an attempt to wash away his worries.

   _  
    He could do this. Everything would be okay._

      
    Opening his eyes again, he brushed away a loose strand of hair from your face and placed his hands on either side of your face. “Are you ready?”

      
    You nodded quickly, eager to finally test if the surgery you’ve been waiting for months now paid off in the end. Without delaying the inevitable any longer, Rin grabbed the end of both bandages and began to carefully peel them off.

   _  
    You’ll be okay._

_  
    It’ll be okay._

_  
    Everything will be okay._

      
    The moment the bandages were gone, you slowly opened your eyes. To his worry, a small gasp left your mouth and your hands clung to his. He couldn’t help but panic due to your sudden, out-of-character behavior.

      
    “[name]? Are you okay?”

      
    You were far more than just okay. The second your eyes opened, you were greeted with an array of clouded colors. From reds and blues to greens and yellows; you saw it all right in front of you. But the person you wanted to see most was standing right before you. Even with your vision still blurry from the surgery, you could make out Rin for the most part.

      
    Your hand subconsciously reached out to touch his maroon colored hair and you stared into his vibrant red eyes. The feeling of finally being able to see someone who was practically invisible to you before was breathtaking. Never before in your life did you feel so overwhelmingly happy. You were so astounded by the wave of colors washing over your vision that you hardly even noticed when a trail of tears made their way down your face.

      
    “[n-name],” Rin choked out, noticing your tears. “Can you… Can you not see?”

      
    You threw your arms around his neck and nearly made him fall back in surprise of the sudden hug. You wiped your tears away with the back of your hand and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before burying your face into his neck.

      
    “I can finally see everything.”


	8. Dolphin | Haruka Nanase x Reader

It was sweltering outside due to the intense summer sun, but a little heat wasn’t enough to cancel the local carnival. If anything, it made it a better day than any to go to one. You had been begging Haru for weeks to take you to it and after lots of nagging on your end, he finally gave in.

The field was packed with various people, food, rides, and games. Your mouth watered at just the sight of all the sweets they had on display. Cotton candy, candied apples, lemonade; you wanted them all.

Even many of the rides were appealing to you, especially the ones that spun the rider in all directions - including upside down. You were tempted to ask Haru to take you on one of the rides until you noticed his fear stricken face at just the mere sight of it. You were already lucky enough that he agreed to go to a place as foreign to him as a carnival, there was no need to push your luck any further.

“Is there any ride you want to go on?” you asked him, clinging onto his arm as the two of you walked despite how warm it was.

Despite how much the two of you were sweating, he never minded when you clung to him. If anything, he found it absolutely adorable. After over a year of dating you, he knew all of your cute little quirks by now and dressed accordingly for it. An aqua blue tank top clung to his finely toned chest like a second skin and he wore his usual bathing suit despite the lack of water.

“Not really,” he replied, not even glancing at any of the rides.

“Oh, come on,” you whined, tugging on his arm to prevent him from walking any further. “If you had to pick one ride to go on, which would it be?”

He paused for a moment and finally scanned the abundance of rides available. His gaze completely avoided any of the scary ones much to your disappointment, but it wasn’t long until they finally landed upon one that he raised his hand and pointed towards.

Turning to it, you did your best to stifle a laugh once you realized exactly what it was Haru wanted to go on. It was a small train roller coaster intended for small kids, albeit there most likely wasn’t any rule prohibiting older riders from enjoying it. As anticlimactic as it appeared, you wanted him to enjoy the carnival just as much as you were.

“Let’s go!”

To say the least, the two of you rode the miniature train nearly ten times before Haru finally grew bored of it. It certainly wasn’t the most thrilling ride you’d ever experienced, but just witnessing the happy look on his face was enough to make it all worth it for you. Aside from the train, there weren’t many other rides that weren’t too extreme but also allowed older riders. In the end, that was the only ride he could and  _wanted_ to ride.

It wasn’t long before you spotted the games which immediately caught your interest. You ran up to the first game stand you saw, dragging a reluctant Haru directly behind you as you did so. It was one of those games that were present in most carnivals; the one where you were tasked with popping a balloon with a dart. You excitedly rocked on the balls of your feet at the possibility of being able to win a prize. You looked longingly at your boyfriend who merely shook his head.

“These games are a waste of money, [name].”

“I know, but they’re still fun!”

“I’m not going-”

His next few words trailed off the moment his gaze landed on one of the prizes on display. Hanging up all the way at the top was a giant, stuffed dolphin that was nearly as big as Haru’s entire body. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open ever so slightly at the sight of one the most beautiful things he’d ever seen - aside from yourself, of course.

“Haru…?” you questioned slowly, attempting to break him out of his trance.

His head snapped towards the game attendant who waited in his chair, looking bored out of his mind. “How much to play?”

“Two hundred yen for one dart, five hundred yen for three darts.”

Haru immediately grabbed his wallet and slammed five hundred yen down on the counter, ready to do whatever necessary to get that stuffed dolphin he had his sights set on.

Nearly three thousand yen later and the dolphin had still yet to be won. He only had a couple hundred more yen left and despite how desperately he yearned for the adorable plushie, he knew it was best to preserve what little money he had remaining.

Crestfallen with defeat, he wordlessly trudged into the nearby bathroom, leaving you standing by the game stand. As childish as it was, you knew how badly he wanted the dolphin and although winning it certainly wouldn’t be easy, you had your ways.

* * *

When Haru finally emerged from the bathroom, his eyes widened in a combination of surprise and utter glee when he spotted you standing there struggling to carry the oversized dolphin. At that moment, he couldn’t tell which he loved more; you, or that precious plushie.

“It’s all yours, babe,” you told him, holding it out for him.

Still in complete shock, he hesitantly took the toy from you and easily lugged it over his shoulder. Before you could even react, he leaned down and encaptured your lips in his for a quick, yet loving kiss.

“Thank you so much, [name],” he whispered softly after pulling away.

“Anything for you.”

You clung onto him once more as the two of you left the carnival grounds. It wasn’t until the both of you were driving home that he even remembered to ask the most important question of all.

“How did you win it anyway?”

“Apparently, I was pretty good.”

You were pretty good alright - pretty good at bribing the game attendant, that is.


End file.
